


Kink 101

by thebiwriter



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: Anal Play, Body Horror, Daddy Kink, Demonic Possession, F/M, Knives, Master & Servant, Murder, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiwriter/pseuds/thebiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey and Chase have sex. I wrote this when I was super hammered because I thought it'd be funny. I wanted to write the worst, most cliche, un-erotic smut that I possibly could, and I think I succeeded. I did little to no proofreading and left it exactly as it was. I'm so sorry for this monstrosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink 101

**Author's Note:**

> I was so wasted I swear this is totally not a reflection of my actual writing style.

"Hello, chase," zoey said, spreading her legs to show off her lady hole. "Fill me like a turkey you'll stuff later today for thanksgiving dinner, but stuff me with your man rod." Chase complied, stripping down and revealing his 11.5 in. Long and 9 in thick cock   
  


"Wow" said Zoey, angrily grabbing it with one hand. "That's literally the same size as a baseball bat." She points down to her black lady cave, the one before her chocolate star. "Believe me, I'd know"

  
She then noticed his balls, each the size of snow globes and very very round.    
  


"Wow" Zoey said.    
  


"Yeah" chase replied as he entered her feminine crator.    
  


"Fuck me daddy" zoey screeched, running across the room and leaped onto his dicky-doo and knocking him to the floor. "FILL ME WITH YOUR BABY CABBAGES"   
  


Chase grunted and then slowly began to moan like a whale does when searching for its mate.    
Zoey grinds and gyrates on his boy stick, his "love wand," if you will, all the while twisting and rubbing one of his many, many nipples. At one point, she even lifted her legs, and literally spun on his diddly doodly, stopping only once to hold his face with both her hands, lean close to his face, look deep into his eyes, and scream like she were possessed by satan himself, her voice lowering three octaves. Chase grinned and grabbed her spongey love mountains, which were size 18GG.    
  


"Yes" Chase breathlessly responded.    
  


Just then, the character Victoria Justice played walked in and gasped. Zoey, without even looking in her direction, pulls a dagger out from under a chair and throws it directly in between the other girl's eyes.   
  


"See the dagger, mac daddy?" Zoey asked in a voice not her own. "I want you to fuck me in the bootyhole with it."   
  


Still fucking Zoey, chase dragged the two next to the lifeless body of some other person who was played by the only actor there who'd later go on to much bigger things and pulled out the dagger. He trace Zoey's ass cave with it before plunging it in. Oddly enough though, there was no blood, only a thick black substance the same consistency of tar.    
  


"Yaas, pappy," Zoey whispered. She sensually nibbled on chase's nose, her piranha like teeth drawing blood.    
  


"Strangle me" said the curly headed fuck meat. "Strangle me until I cummy wummy on the ceiling.”

 

Zoey smiled and leaned by his ear. "IM THE SUBMISSIVE HERE YOU DISGUSTING MORTAL SCUM. STRANGLE ME UNTIL YOU HEAR THE VOICES OF ONE THOUSAND CIVILIZATIONS CRYING OUT AS THEIR EMPIRES RE DESTROYED."   
  


Chase took off his custom made leader pup collar and puts it on his sexual partner. They both lean on to kiss the other and they use tongue. Lots of tongue. Their tongus dueled, battling for dominance of the other. Chase manages to twist Zoe's tongue into a knot, meaning she now may eat da butt. She twists her body into an unnatural way so she can still ride that horse cock while eating the hole   
  


"Oh yeah!" Chase shouts, in a perfect impression of the koolaide guy. She tossed his salad like her name romaine and then she rightened herself up.    
  


"SPANK ME, MASTER. PUNISH ME" she shouted as she gently and sensually punched him in the face. He spat out a tooth and then came. The sheer force of the whole 23 gallons of come spurted out the top of zoeys head. Her lifeless body flies off his coockadoodledoo and a small hand breaks out of her stomach. It was a smaller, more grimlin looking version of her. It roared and then jumped into the air with its legs spread.    
  


"ROUND TWO NOOOOOOOOOOOOW" it screeched   
  


Chase jumps into the air and meets in halfway, the force of impact splitting the two in half and cause an explosion that wipes out all of the United States.

**Author's Note:**

> Really, reeeaaaaally wasted.


End file.
